


[锤基]化装舞会一直都是一个坏主意（基妹重生AU）

by lingxue



Category: Marvel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxue/pseuds/lingxue





	[锤基]化装舞会一直都是一个坏主意（基妹重生AU）

@木笪十七 十七的生贺，应该晚了很久（戳手指）

当复联三的基妹重生（？）回雷神一之前。

（虽然说要开车但我还是要搞剧情）

Thor最近心里很诡异。  
其实大王子从来不反感自己的弟弟，尽管Loki是所有人公认的不合群——阴翳，沉默，与英勇善战的Thor形成鲜明的对比。  
这些话说多了也就自然而然的进到了Loki的宫殿里，小王子的性格也许就是在那时开始变得孤僻起来，而在分化之后，Loki就很少再和Thor他们出去打猎。  
原本Thor没把这件事放在心上——好吧，他承认对于自己的弟弟，雷神是比较不上心。  
其实这种所谓的诡异，具体就是沉寂了不知道多少年的小王子从他阴冷的宫殿走出来，堂堂正正的站在众神之父面前，手里还提着冰霜巨人王的头颅。  
从此阿斯加德的小王子成了九界闻名的邪神，再也没有人敢去拿他的Omega身份去说些什么。  
Thor喜欢自己的弟弟，一直都是，哪怕是在醉酒分化的那一天，伟大的雷神心中也只有绿眼邪神的影子。  
作为号称用下半身思考的Alpha，他一直隐藏的很好。  
直到这一天。  
“化装舞会？！”  
“这是你母亲的主意。”  
事实上，这是Frigga在Loki的建议下提出来的建议，至于为什么好好地要开化装舞会……  
这真是个很长的故事，长到Loki自己都快想不起来了。  
他是什么时候起，爱上了自己的哥哥，又是从什么时候起，恨上了他。  
Odinson家的兄弟关系绝对是这个世界上最差的，或者换一种标准，是世界上最好的。  
他们曾经在彩虹桥上兵戎相向，让所有人都以为他们一明一暗，水火不容，又曾经Loki在Thor身下发出呻吟，还随口骂出脏话。  
偏偏邪神不是什么能吸取经验教训的人，哪怕重头再来一次，他也不会放过傻锤子，让他一个人逍遥快活。  
邪神可不是心胸宽广的人，要缠着你，一辈子怎么够。  
Loki向老奥丁示威后不久的一个热潮期，迷迷糊糊的邪神闯进了闪电宫，Omega放肆而又大胆的把年轻的Alpha压在床上。  
“Loki！下去！”  
Loki轻轻俯身咬了一口雷神的耳尖，满意地看着对方的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
“ 你！”  
雷神翻身把嚣张的Omega压住，当哥哥的本性使他温柔的释放出自己的信息素，引得Omega一阵呻吟。  
Loki微微眯着眼睛，绿色的眼睛里滑出一滴晶莹剔透的泪水。  
“Brother……”  
Thor靠在椅子边上，晃了晃脑袋把自己从回忆中抽身出来。  
金色的面具挡不住雷神蔚蓝的眼睛，年轻却傻乎乎的Alpha被簇拥着，不少人都想趁这个机会和阿斯加德的大皇子有几分联系。  
可偏偏他谁都看不进去，脑子里只有萦绕在鼻尖的一缕幽香。  
他知道那是属于一个Omega的味道——甜腻腻的，又带着让人上瘾的酒精味。  
穿过重重的人群，这股属于Omega的味道完美的冲进了年轻Alpha的鼻子，甚至在他身边流连不去。  
——这是勾引，来自一个热潮期Omega的勾引。  
那天晚上他及时回神把Loki送回自己的宫殿，强迫自己无视了邪神眼里决堤一样的泪水。  
“呵，你一直都嫌弃我是不是。”  
雷神自暴自弃的向嘴里灌了一杯酒，然后晃晃悠悠的寻向香气的来源。  
那是一个黑发绿眸的女神，带着金色的面具，用自己甜腻的信息素包裹着Thor。  
他们堪称默契的一前一后回到闪电宫，女神双足踏进宫内的一瞬间，雷神就再也控制不住自己Alpha本能，充满侵略性的信息素瞬间撕裂了甜腻的味道。  
女神被狠狠的，几乎算的上是扔在了墙上，面具瞬间摔在地上，掉在雷神之锤的旁边。  
“我真希望你是Loki。”  
醉酒的Alpha这么说。  
可他忘了，对于九界第一魔法师来讲，这只是一个小魔法。  
面具被扯下的那一刻，Loki就已经变回自己原本的样子。  
Thor疯狂地亲吻着他的脖颈，嘴里也不停地念叨着。  
“Loki……Loki……”  
Thor吻到了他的嘴唇。  
“Loki？”  
雷神眼中，蒙面女神和弟弟的样子不断地重叠，大金毛试图甩掉一身酒气，偏偏邪神的影子却越变越清晰。  
“操他的……”  
Loki身子已经软成了一滩水，邪神挺起身，搂住了Thor的脖子。  
“操我，现在。”  
也许是趁着雷神还没反应过来，和那晚一样，Loki把Thor推倒在床上，温软的手一把握住了Alpha的凶器。  
“啧！”  
Thor带着怒气的撕开Omega的衣服，压住对方的肩膀，一鼓作气顶进了他的小穴。  
“哈啊！”  
Loki坐在Thor身上，脸上一片潮红，双手撑在对方胸脯上，用尽Omega最后的力气动了起来。  
“啊……你可真好意思哈啊……”  
Thor后知后觉的扶住身上Omega的腰肢：“累了？”  
他把Loki反向压了回去，支起他的一条腿，用力操了进去，粗糙的手掌摩擦着Loki的顶端。  
“哈啊！你怎么还不停……”  
“我好歹是个Alpha……”  
偏偏Thor找到了对方最敏感的那个点，一遍又一遍的蹭弄着。  
“你不知道我忍了多久……”  
“啊……！肯定没有我久！”  
热潮中的Alpha根本不想思考这句话的深意，只是又一次用力的冲撞,终于冲进了Omega最深处的生殖腔，成了结。  
“Thor·Odinson，我觉得化装舞会是一个坏主意。”  
“我觉得很好。”


End file.
